


Déjame sostener tu paraguas

by Sun_Rise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Rise/pseuds/Sun_Rise
Summary: "Entonces lo pienso, quiero ser tu paraguas, quiero detener la lluvia que cae sobre tí y guardar tus secretos. Entonces podré devolverte, aunque sea una pequeña parte de la calidez que has compartido conmigo".
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Déjame sostener tu paraguas

Todo comenzó hace casi una semana. La verdad no ha pasado mucho desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos y es un poco complicado preguntar sin sentir que estoy invadiendo tu espacio.

Te levantas temprano igual que todos los días, pero te ves cansado. Piensas que no me doy cuenta, pero lo hago. Sabes, cuando estás cansado tienes la costumbre de suspirar seguido. Normalmente pensaría que se trata del trabajo, pero al desayunar puedo ver en tu cabello algunos que se salen de su sitio, a pesar de que siempre te preocupas de que esté impecable. 

Nuestra conversación matutina se reemplaza por el noticiero de la mañana y tus manos rodean la taza de café en vez de las mías. Me preocupa, sin embargo, quiero pensar que no es algo grave.

Sé que no te gusta mucho que me preocupe, aunque tú te preocupes a veces en exceso. No me gusta eso, pero no quiero presionarte. Sé que es importante para tí tener espacio para pensar.

Pero verte sufrir me duele más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. Es una ansiedad que no se quita, un nudo en mi garganta que no se deshace me hace sentir impotente. El que estés mal es algo que mi cuerpo rechaza instintivamente. 

Mientras trabajabamos en la misma rutina de siempre se hizo de noche, puedo sentir que el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina, pues tu suspiro que piensas que no he notado se materializa blanco en el frío aire nocturno. Me sonríes por quizás la quinceava vez en el día, y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a casa. Normalmente me dirías mil cosas, como que quieres comer al llegar o al día siguiente, o quizás un nuevo lugar para visitar o algún regaño hacia tu jefe, pero guardas silencio.

―Viktor, ¿Qué es lo que está mal? ―pregunto, por primera vez materializando mis pensamientos.

Aunque estabas concentrado en tus propios pasos al escuchar mis palabras volteas a verme y en tus ojos azules se refleja una ligera sorpresa.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Lo siento, pero disimular a esta altura es imposible. Te miro directamente a los ojos. Porque quiero saber si hay algo que pueda hacer. 

―Exactamente eso ¿Qué sucede? ―repito.

―Yo… ―Te quedas en silencio unos momentos, buscando las palabras. Sé que no quieres mentirme. 

Quiero creer en tí. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Mis manos alcanzan las tuyas y entonces como si el cielo fuera un espejo de tu corazón del cielo nublado comienzan a caer gélidas gotas de lluvia. 

―Sé que estás triste ―Las palabras que guardaba dentro de mí se escapan―. No sé la causa, esperaré hasta que tu quieras decirme. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes apoyarte en mí.

―Lo sé ―Esta vez tu sonrisa es más sincera. Veo gotas de lluvia caer, en tu pelo, tu cara, en tus ojos. Entonces me abrazas y te abrazo de vuelta con fuerza mientras la lluvia sigue incesante. Sé que no quieres que vea tu cara en este momento, es difícil para ti, mostrar que estás triste, tanto que te esfuerzas demasiado por “estar bien” frente a los demás.

―Estoy aquí ―susurro.

―Lo sé ―Tu voz suena ligeramente apagada.

―Está bien estar mal de vez en cuando ―digo sin saber realmente cómo seguir.

―Eso no tiene ningún sentido ―Te ríes despacio

―Tenemos que movernos de aquí, la lluvia no se detendrá pronto.

―No puedo.

―No hay mucha gente a esta hora. ―No respondes―Prometo no mirarte.

―Está bien ―Accedes y te separas lentamente. Centro mientras mi vista fuera de ti. Y escucho como sacas tu pañuelo―. Mi cabello está mojado ―comentas.

Saco entonces el paraguas de dentro de mi maleta y mientras lo abro siento que te acercas. 

―Así me aseguro de que no me veas ―das como única respuesta.

Entonces lo pienso, quiero ser tu paraguas, quiero detener la lluvia que cae sobre tí y guardar tus secretos. Entonces podré devolverte, aunque sea una pequeña parte de la calidez que has compartido conmigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Más bien una historia sin sentido, para decir que todos nos podemos sentir tristes de vez en cuando, y que forzarnos a ser personas que están bien todo el tiempo, al menos no es bueno para la salud. Espero que todos tengan al menos alguien en quien puedan confiar sus alegrías y tristezas, tal como pienso que funciona la relación entre Viktor y Yuuri.  
> Espero que no les moleste que deletrease Victor como Viktor, es solo que lo encuentro más cómodo.


End file.
